


Just Love Me, Please

by nazgularepeopletoo



Series: Just, Please [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Wilson takes Wesley back to his apartment.





	Just Love Me, Please

The ride to Wilson’s apartment was quiet, filled with a mounting tension. They couldn’t reach the apartment building fast enough. Wilson was acutely aware of Francis being in the car, and while he knew that Francis wouldn’t say anything, he still felt it proper to wait until they reached their destination to start anything more than a kiss. He could feel Wesley nearly buzzing in the seat across from him, so he reached out and gently touched the man’s thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. 

When they finally arrived, Wilson gave a quiet order for Francis to leave and not come back until the morning when he was called. By then Wesley had gotten out of the car and went around to open the door for Wilson. He got out of the car and took Wesley’s hand, leading him into the building and up to the top floor. The second the door closed Wesley pushed him against it, kissing him hard as if he had been wanting to for years, which he probably had. Wilson smiled into the kiss, sliding his hand down his new lover's back to squeeze his ass, drawing a gasp out of the shorter man.

“Wilson…” Wesley broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Wilson’s. “I need you.” He had said the same thing in the car, and Wilson believed him. He silently urged Wesley to wrap his legs around his waist before carrying him to the bedroom, kissing him once again. 

Wilson knelt on the bed and placed Wesley gently down on the mattress, reaching to pull off his tie. Within moments they were both rid of their jackets and shirts, hands touching every inch of skin available. Wesley rolled them over, straddling Fisk. When Wilson went to speak, Wesley placed a finger over his lips, effectively shushing him. Starting at Wilson’s mouth, Wesley placed small kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. He slowly moved down, giving attention to first one nipple, than the other, all the while touching Wilson’s skin with curious fingers. He had been waiting to touch Wilson for so long that he wasn’t going to let this opportunity to touch him, to worship him the way that he deserved, pass. By the time he reached Wilson’s waistband, they both were breathing heavily, and he could feel Wilson’s cock twitching in his pants. He quickly pulled Wilson’s belt off, tapping his hips so that he could tug down his pants enough to expose him. Wilson’s breath hitched.

“Wesley, you don-” Wesley quickly leaned up to silence him with a short kiss.

“I want to.” Wilson nodded.

In an instant, Wesley had moved back down Wilson’s body, taking a moment to admire the thick cock in front of him. Wilson was big, just like the rest of him, and Wesley loved it. Taking care to keep his teeth out of the way, he took the head into his mouth. It had been a long time since he had attempted anything like this so he wasn’t planning on taking the whole thing, not yet anyway.  He sucked on it for a moment before dipping his head lower, relishing the sounds that Wilson was making. He hummed quietly, pressing his hand on Wilson’s hips to keep him from moving. He used his other hand to cover the base of Wilson’s cock, stroking it gently while swallowing around him. Wilson gasped, threading his fingers through Wesley’s hair and gripping it tightly. It didn’t take long before Wilson pulled Wesley off.

“Wesley… I want to take you… Is that okay?” Wesley’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known what exactly would happen tonight but he hadn’t been expecting…. He nodded.

“Y-yes, that’s okay…” Wilson’s voice grew quieter, almost reverent. 

“Will you open yourself for me?” 

Wesley moaned softly, moving to face the other man and kicking off his pants with quick precision, almost as if he had been practicing. Before he could ask, WIlson pressed a small bottle of lube into his hand. He smiled, popping open the cap and pouring a good amount into his palm, but not so much as to make a mess. He despised messes, and knew that Wilson did as well. Hesitating only a moment longer, Wesley made sure to make eye contact with Wilson when he reached down and massaged his entrance. He had to force himself to keep his eyes open; they were threatening to flutter shut. He hadn’t touched himself like this in a while, so he knew he would have to be thorough, but at the same time, he was aching already, simply from touching Wilson, from kissing Wilson, from being touched by Wilson. 

When Wilson shifted, gaze boring into him, Wesley took that as an invitation to push one finger in. They both moaned in harmony, and Wesley pumped it in and out, taking a few moments before adding another. It didn’t take long for him to become impatient, scissoring his fingers to try and expedite the process. Finally, he deemed himself ready, pulling his fingers off with a pop and reaching over to wipe them off on the bed, all thoughts of cleanliness forgotten. 

Wilson was on him in a second, pressing him down against the pure white sheets and kissing him hungrily, before pulling away and looking him in the eye again. 

“Are you ready?” Wesley nodded, trying to pull Wilson back against him. The other man resisted, keeping eye contact. “Are you sure? I do not want to hurt you, Wesley.”

“Yes I’m- I’m sure.” His voice was breathy, the air catching in his throat. Wilson smiled a rare, genuine smile, and pulled back to roll on a condom. 

 

The next few hours were a blur of breath, gasps, moans, and even a few giggles. They tried everything, wringing themselves dry and exhausting every possible option and position. When they were finished, Wesley reveled in the afterglow, the proximity of their bodies, and yes, the sweat. He could worry about cleaning up tomorrow. He could worry about everything tomorrow. Tonight it was just him and Wilson, finally, forever, together at peace. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the end of this feels like a cop out. I kinda really like it, and I wanted to get this arc finished. And I wanted you guys to have your resolution. There's one more fic in this series probably, but it's a side fic, and not Fiskley. Please be kind in the comments; I reserve my right to delete anything rude.


End file.
